


Heart to Heart

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: I'm sorry [7]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: I'm sorry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Heart to Heart

The next morning, you were up early, excited. Your excitement fueled your energy. You got some laundry done, showered, got dressed, and even did your makeup. 

“Mama!” Owen bounced when you came to get him. 

“There’s my handsome little guy.” You grinned. He lifted his arms, blue eyes bright as he was happy to see you. You lifted him up, kissing his cheek. One day you’d no longer be able to carry him, and would cherish it while you could. 

“Daddy?” He asked. “Buba?” He asked afterwards, looking for Bucky as well. “Lick?” He added, looking for Clint. The first time he called him that, you had all lost it. You knew Nat would have adored the little boy, more so with that. It made you a bit sad to remember but you loved your friend so you thought of her often. You’d tell the kids about her, and Tony, when they were older. They were heroes. 

“Let’s go find them.” You tickled his side. “FRIDAY? Is anyone awake?” You asked, bouncing him in your hip gently. 

“Mr. Barnes is out.” She stated, listing it off. “Miss Maximoff is making tea.” She went on. “Mr. Wilson is training with Mr. Barton.”

“Let’s go say hi to Wanda and meet daddy before his shower.” You told Owen, going to find your friend. “Then we find out if you’re having a brother or sister today!”

“Yay!” He clapped because you looked happy. “Happy.” He giggled. 

“I’m very happy.” You smiled. 

Wanda instantly brightened when she saw you come in. “Morning.” She went to kiss Owen’s head. 

“Wawa.” Owen hugged her hand. “Hi.” He smiled up at her. 

“I can’t wait to get some play time with you.” She tickled him. She was the one watching him while you were at your appointment. 

“Yay!” He said excitedly. “Buba?” 

“I think Bucky is out for the day.” She kissed his head. “But we can color!” She suggested. “Or paint?” He loved getting crafty. 

He nodded quickly. “Yeah!” 

You beamed. “I’m excited for today.” You told her. “Sam thinks we’re having another boy.” You added. 

“That’ll be cute.” She said supportively. “Either way it’ll be cute, though.” She chuckled. “How many kids do you plan on?” 

“This one, and at least one more. He said he’ll have as many as I’d like. I always wanted to be a mom, so a bigger family seems right? But you guys also have a dangerous job. So, three might be the best number. I guess only time will tell.” 

She squeezed your arm. “You deserve this happiness.” Watching you with Sam and Owen was heartwarming to her. “If you want a big family, have a big family.” 

“Thanks.” You smiled widely. “Not gonna lie, I kinda want the next two close in age? Like I know that’s completely insane, but I just do?” You laughed. 

“If your body can handle it. We’ll be here to help.” She giggled. “We all know Sam would jump to make it happen.” 

“True.” You smiled, loving that he was a family man. Watching him be a father was the best.

Wanda got comfortable with Owen on the floor mat she had on her area. You watched them for a bit before going to find Sam. While you had planned to bring Owen to see him, he’d been distracted by Wanda and playing. You didn’t want to disrupt in case he got sad you were leaving. That was never fun. Walking in, Sam and Clint were just finishing up. 

“Hey, beautiful.” Sam grinned. “You look absolutely gorgeous.” He loved how you were showing more now. “Little man with Bucky?” He chuckled. 

“Wanda.” You kissed his cheek. 

“Sweet.” Clint nodded. “I’ll shower and go keep em company.” He waved before heading to the showers, looking forward to spending time with them. He planned to head to see his own family that night. 

Sam pulled you close. “Care for a sweaty kiss?” He grinned as you playfully pushed against him. “I’ll make sure to take a quick one before we go see our baby!” He said excitedly. “And I was thinking of taking a family trip this weekend? Maybe the three of us can maybe go camping?” He asked hopefully. 

“I am sorry, Mr. Wilson, but there is a mission.” FRIDAY spoke up. 

“You’re joking.” He sighed. “Please say you now joke.” 

“I do not, Mr. Wilson.” FRIDAY replied. 

He groaned. “I don’t want to.” He sagged. “Is it an all hands on deck, or will they be okay without me?” All he wanted to do was to go take a shower, and go with you to the appointment to see what the two of you were having. “Or can I fly out to meet them later?”

“I’ll check.” She replied quickly. “It would be best if you attended.” 

You cupped his cheek and gave him a small smile. “I can always call and reschedule? I mean, it technically is an emergency. We can go when you get back.” You promised.

He pouted. “Are you sure?”

Pecking his lips, you nodded. “I’m sure. There’s no way in hell I’m finding out what we’re having without their daddy.” You hugged him. “Just come home safe to us.” 

“Thank you.” He kissed your forehead. “Is anyone staying back, FRIDAY?” Would you be alone, or would you have company? 

A moment passed. “I cannot contact Mr. Barnes. If I cannot, then he will be.”

You raised your eyebrows. “I hope everything is okay.” You worried about him. “I’ll text you if he turns up.”

“Please do. I’ll meet you in the take off area to say bye?” He turned and jogged off. While this was life, he didn’t like how his Avenger life interrupted married life. Or fatherhood. Owen was getting to the age where he would understand that Daddy had to leave sometimes, and would sometimes come home hurt. 

Watching him go, you decided to talk to him about maybe building a house on part of the property. This way you were close to your family, but it was a tad more ‘normal’ for the kids. You weren’t sure how the others would feel about that but knew it was probably best for the kids. Turning, you went to get Owen. 

* * *

Owen waved as everyone left on the quinjet. “Bye!” He yelled, which was bittersweet. You knew bedtime would not be easy that night. On top of that, no one knew where Bucky was. You were worried about it and really hoped he came home soon. Letting out a sigh, you carried Owen back inside to call about your appointment- that was in just under two hours. You hoped they were nice about changing it. If they wanted to charge you a fee for canceling, that was fine.

Thankfully they were sweet about it and told you to call and they’d make sure to get you in. Once that was over with, you went to put on a Disney movie in the playroom for Owen while the two of you played with blocks. 

* * *

It was near dinner time when FRIDAY told you Bucky was back. You were cooking while Owen was sitting on the counter playing with his dinosaurs. “Can you ask him to come in here? If he can?” You asked, hoping that he would come eat dinner with the two of you. 

“Hey, doll.” He greeted you. “Where are the others?” He went to give Owen a high five. 

“Mission. FRIDAY tried to reach you.” You looked at him. “Everything okay?” This wasn’t like him. You couldn’t think of a single time he had been unreachable. 

“Shit.” He mumbled before turning on his phone. “I didn’t even think there’d be a mission.” He told you, feeling like crap. “Doll…” He groaned, looking at you. “I’m sorry. I’m guessing it’s a bigger one if they all went?”

You nodded. “I was worried about you…” You still were. “How about you play dinosaurs with Owen, then we’ll all sit down and eat. After he’s in bed we can get some time in, okay?”

“Alright.” He said softly, feeling guilty his teammates were fighting alone. Sighing, he went back to paying attention to Owen. “Hey, buddy.”

“Buba.” Owen smiled up at him, handing him a Dino. “Rawr!” He giggled. 

Bucky smiled a bit at that. “Rawr.” He said back. “Love you, buddy.” He tapped his nose. “Wanna go play outback while your mom cooks?”

He nodded and lifted his arms. “Weeeee!” He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck once he was lifted. “Bye, mommy!” He waved using the dinosaur. 

You smiled at him. “Have fun with Uncle Bucky.” You blew him a kiss. 

* * *

After you got Owen to sleep, you grabbed the monitor and went to go sit with Bucky. You grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch he had. “Talk to me, Bucky.” You said softly, sipping your water. “I’m worried about you.” 

“I didn’t mean to worry you.” He began. “I just needed a day to myself.” He leaned back in a chair. “That’s all. It happens now and then.” 

“Buck, I’ve known you for years now. As in, over a decade. In all those years, I’ve yet to have you completely be unreachable. Even when you want to be alone.” You countered. 

He looked down at his hands and stayed quiet for a bit. “I went to mine and Steve’s old neighborhood.” It was obvious he hurt. “Just walked around for hours.” He shrugged. “I was just trying to remember the good days.” His voice broke a bit. “Trying to get some of the good memories back, ya know?” He looked at you. “I’m sorry.” 

Getting up, you went to hug him. “You don’t have to be sorry. Just, next time let us know you’re turning your phone off?” You asked. “You wanna talk about some of the good memories you thought of?” Sure, talking about Steve was a sore spot, but you wanted to help Bucky however you could. 

He shook his head. “I don’t want to put you in a rough spot. It helped a bit seeing the different memories. But it hurt all over again to know he left.” He winced. “Sorry.” Here he was all but pouting, and you had been hurt so much worse. 

“Were you kinda hoping to see him?” You asked, getting comfortable again. Steve talked fondly about the old neighborhood. If he’d gone back, you saw him staying in the place he loved. “If you would even have an idea of what he’d look like.” 

“Not really. But I had something in mind if I happened to run into him.” He admitted. “It’s crossed my mind a lot over the past few years.” He explained. “The Steve of my memories and the Steve that left are different guys.” Very different guys. “Ya know I almost looked his ass up?”

“Really? After it happened?” You asked. He’d never even hinted at that. 

He nodded. “Yeah, then again after Owen was born.” He clenched his jaw. “Wanted to give him a mouthful.” Remembering how you looked after Owen was born fueled that anger again. “When I thought about it the first night you were back, Sam wanted to go with me. He was fuming.” 

You listened intently, never knowing all of this. No one said a word, and probably because they didn’t want to upset you. “Has...has Sam always loved me, Bucky?” You asked softly, curious. 

Bucky wasn’t expecting that and looked at you. “Yeah. I believe he has.” He nodded. “If he really realized it, I don’t know. At least not fully.” He shrugged. “I know he probably didn’t let himself think about it because he knew it wasn’t his place.” Sam wasn’t like that. “He was just happy having you around.” He looked away. “We all were. That’s why we were so pissed at Steve.” He ran a hand through his hair. “You gave him so many years, and were great to him.” He shook his head. “Every holiday or special occasion we were ready for a damn proposal.” One that clearly was never gonna come. “Thought you’d two settle down and all that.”

You wiped your cheek. “I really wanted that, too.” You admitted. “I wanted a family with him, but it faded after the snap a bit. Things were different. When I found out I was pregnant I thought ‘jokes on me’. I got part of the family, but the father didn’t want me. What I wish I knew… was why be with me so long if he never saw more?” 

Bucky shook his head. “I wish I knew what he was thinking.” Unless he hunted him down to ask, there was no way to know. He stayed quiet after a moment and just stared at his hands. He didn’t want to voice how alone he felt sometimes since his supposed best friend left. You surprised him by getting up and standing behind him to play with his hair. He leaned into your touch and closed his eyes. “Thanks, doll.” He whispered. You always knew how to help him relax.

You smiled and made sure he felt at least a little better so he could maybe rest. “French toast for breakfast?” You offered. 

“Sounds yummy.” He agreed. “That’s something that Owen says.” He chuckled. “God I love that kid.” He grinned. “I’m excited about this one, too.” Turning, he poked your bump. “I’m officially requesting cuddles first after the parents.” He smiled up at you, making him look something like little kid...with facial hair.

“Deal.” You giggled, kissing his head. “You’re an amazing Uncle.” You gave his shoulder a squeeze. “How about tomorrow you guys build a fort and play in the common room while I get some housework done?”

“But you shouldn’t be cleaning.” He pouted. . “You should be relaxing.” 

“Bucky, I’m pregnant, not sick or dying.” You teased. “And it’s not heavy stuff. Mostly picking up his playroom, his room, and things like vacuuming.” You assured him. 

“Okay.” He agreed. “Can I ask you something? Or tell you something I guess.” 

You nodded. “Of course you can.”

He sighed. “Sam felt I was kind of coming on too strong with you and helping out too much. We talked it out and he understood why I do that. But I wanted to make sure that you didn’t feel uncomfortable and to please tell me if I ever do something you don’t want me to.” He said quickly, in one breath. 

“I don’t think you were. Or are.” You shrugged. “We’ve always been close- the entire team and me. So I didn’t think anything of it.” Sam was bothered? “When was this?” 

“Yesterday.” He looked worried. “I just feel the need to help you and my future niece or nephew. You’re family.” It meant a lot to him to be able to do whatever he could. 

You shook your head. “Don’t worry. I’ve never felt anything but good about all that.” You smiled. “I’m glad that we have you, and that any other kids we have will have you, too.” You wondered why Sam hadn’t mentioned it to you. You’d ask him when he got back. “How about you go take a hot shower and relax?” You suggested. 

He nodded. “Thanks. I feel better talking to you about it.” He stood and hugged you. “Feel free to let me know if you can’t sleep.” He gave you a gentle squeeze. “I’m sure there’s some I Love Lucy on.” 

You grinned. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 


End file.
